


Closest to Magic - first time

by heavenorspace



Series: Closest to Magic [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Boypussy, Boypussy Kurt, M/M, Mpreg, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenorspace/pseuds/heavenorspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Powerful exec Blaine has, at 40 years old, met the love of his life. He had first glimpsed Kurt at Hummel Tires and Lube, where Blaine had arranged to pick up spare parts from Burt for an old car he was rebuilding in his spare time. The teenager had been tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for the two men to finish talking cars so that his father could take him to lunch. Blaine had smiled winningly and offered to take them both out as his treat. Anything to spend some time around the fascinating creature with the beautiful eyes and mile-long legs. Even if it was directly under the nose of the boy’s father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closest to Magic - first time

**Author's Note:**

> [click here for tumblr masterpost and warnings](http://heavenorspace.tumblr.com/c2m)

[art for this fill](http://heavenorspace.tumblr.com/post/74785510438/previous-fills-i-ii-note-these-are-being)

Pushing into the warm, velvety heat of Kurt’s pussy was a level of bliss Blaine knew he would never experience anywhere else. And the high, soft sound Kurt had made when he’d been penetrated was the most beautiful thing Blaine would ever hear.

Kurt had shown up alone at Blaine’s rented apartment in town, seemingly straight from school. He had greeted Blaine with a sweet kiss as usual, and then primly clasped his hands in front of him to announce that he wanted Blaine to take his virginity. That he couldn’t imagine trusting another man so much, or feeling loved and adored as much as Blaine clearly loved and adored him. Blaine had managed to croak out a “darling…are you absolutely sure?” before launching himself at the boy. He had simply unzipped his trousers, stripped Kurt of his adorable knickerbockers, and hauled him into the desk. Perhaps not the most romantic situation but Blaine felt like a man possessed at the thought of being the first (he prayed, only) man to be inside his beautiful Kurt.

It had taken all Blaine’s willpower and experience to seat himself fully inside Kurt’s tight body. He was particularly well-endowed, and the rumours he had heard of boypussies being especially small and tight were certainly true for Kurt. It was something of a gamble entering the boy without a condom, but they had agreed Blaine would pull out and finish himself off after Kurt had come. Kurt had wrinkled his nose so adorably at the tacky feel of the condom, and Blaine had inwardly patted himself on the back for having been tested just prior to falling for Kurt. After months of courtship and flirtation, they had both wanted to feel everything when they were first together.

Even with his stamina, Blaine was already reaching his limit after hushing and kissing away Kurt’s little pains and discomforts with each deeper thrust and change of angle. When the boy would start to whine or whimper, Blaine paused to kiss the sound away or suckle at Kurt’s sensitive nipples to get him wet again. Kurt’s clit was almost too sensitive to touch. It was pleasurable work, but by the time Kurt’s long, flexible legs were spread wide and he was taking it harder, Blaine could feel his balls slapping heavy, tight and urgent against Kurt’s ass.

Blaine pushed damp hair out of Kurt’s closed eyes, kissing his cheeks and panting against his neck. With a little cooing noise Kurt opened his eyes and looked up at his lover.

“Sweetheart,” Blaine said. “Do you think you could come for me soon? You’re so sexy and you feel so good on my cock. I just don’t know how much longer I can last.”

Kurt smiled so sweetly then, reaching one hand up to brace against the wall and the other gripping into Blaine’s suit jacket. With a wiggle of his hips and throwing his feet even further apart, he whispered, “I’m ready.”

Blaine began to pound against the lush resistance deep inside Kurt’s body. He knew it probably hurt a little more, but with a slight change in position, he knew he’d found Kurt’s G spot. The boy’s cries went from soft and breathy to a piercing rasp being punched out of his lungs with each frantic thrust.

Suddenly, Blaine felt the drag and suction of Kurt’s pussy pulling him deeper, readying for orgasm. His eyes rolled back in his head as he fought desperately to keep fucking Kurt through it, a sweet gush of fluid making the slide so much wetter.

Kurt couldn’t seem to stop, his body rigid and his breath stuttering out in sharp gasps. Blaine didn’t think he could possibly hold out any longer, and made to pull out of Kurt’s body.

“No! No don’t!” Kurt’s screech had jolted Blaine so much he had frozen still, afraid something was wrong. Instead he felt two heels dig into his ass and both of Kurt’s hands scrabbling painfully at his hair, holding him tight.

“Keep-going-don’t-stop! Blaine! Come-come inside me!” Kurt gasped, thrusting his own hips up onto Blaine’s cock. “Fill me with—”

It was all Blaine could humanly take. Wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist, he angled Kurt’s hips just right and let his hips thrust deep and fast inside the clenching heat. He felt harder and thicker than he’d ever been in his life, and Kurt was crying out again and again when they both began to come.

Blaine came so hard it almost hurt, pouring hot and fast while Kurt’s muscles sucked him in. He was just managing to thrust shallowly through it when he felt Kurt’s entire body seize around him violently. The walls of his pussy suddenly seemed to double in pressure and Blaine felt a hot fluid almost forcing him out. Kurt had gone silent, but his thighs were trembling and his fingers were clawed tightly into Blaine’s jacket. By the time they could both breathe again, Kurt was nearly sobbing in relief.

After a moment of coming back to reality, Blaine gently eased his young lover down onto the desk. He looked between them where they were still connected and saw that they were both completely drenched. There were even splashes of wetness down the front of his trousers. Somewhere dimly in the back of his mind the nagging worry quickly turned into an overwhelmingly triumphant feeling of having come inside Kurt. Of perhaps giving Kurt his child and making the boy all his own.

He looked down at his sweet lover, covered in sweat and flushed down to his navel. He looked so exquisitely beautiful. Blaine could imagine him looking like that after giving birth to their baby. Tired, but blissful and content.

Kurt slowly opened his eyes and smiled gently. He reached a hand up to Blaine’s face and traced the laugh lines by his eyes so lovingly. Blaine had all but forgotten that he was still inside the boy, softening, with a little more come trickling out.

There was surely trouble to come from what they had done. But in that moment Blaine didn’t have a care in the world.


End file.
